


sticky sweet sensations

by em_the_gem



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Dancing, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Tipsy Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/em_the_gem/pseuds/em_the_gem
Summary: Happy Holidays! I had a lot of fun working on this, I hope you'll like it





	sticky sweet sensations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CobaltCorvus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CobaltCorvus/gifts).



> Happy Holidays! I had a lot of fun working on this, I hope you'll like it

“Do you think I’m boring?” The question came as a surprise to him, and by the look on Alec’s face, it had taken him by surprise as well. 

Magnus looked at him from across the bed where he was still sitting. He had the morning off, and had decided to catch up on some reading for fun, at last. 

Alec had emerged from the ensuite, and was dressed in a silk button up and a well fitted suit. A suit like that usually meant Clave meetings, and by the look on Alec’s face, it wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

Magnus tilted his head, and shook it gently. With a crooked finger, he gestured Alec to come closer, and as he did, he felt the bed dip by his side as Alec sat, watching him out the side of his eyes.

“Not one bit, Alexander. Your job might be, but you’re not,” he said, and leaned forward to peck him on his lips. A fresh taste of toothpaste lingered to his mouth.

He seemed to light up a little by that comment, and stood up, leaning over Magnus to grab his tablet from his side of the bed. Alec’s modest cologne filled his senses, and Magnus felt himself leaning into it. 

“I’ll see you tonight?” he asked as he got back up to adjust his suit.

“I have an appearance at the Pandemonium, so not until really late, I’m afraid,” Magnus’ mouth twisted into a half-sad smile, but his eyes sparked with excitement. 

“Oh, you have an  _ appearance _ ?” he asked in a fake-mocking tone that didn’t go well with his fond expression.

“In fact, I do. I don’t think I’ve been back there since the night we met, actually.” A confused, yet dazed, expression danced across his face, and Alec smiled at the sight. He remembered that night as a faint memory, as if it had been years ago, when in fact it had only been a few months. 

“Okay, well then…” Alec leaned down with a hand cupping Magnus’ jaw to turn it upward to meet his lips in a long and tender kiss. “Have fun.”

 

* * *

 

 

It was a strange feeling that surged through his body: The feeling of ownership, of owning this place, of owning the people in it. It had been a while since he'd felt that way, but he welcomed it like an old friend, the feeling making his steps a little more determined and firm.

Then he heard the whispers. The whispers of an unwelcome guest, an angel blooded, a nephilim, a  _ Shadowhunter _ , and his focus started drifting. With his back against the bar, elbows resting on the counter behind him, he took in the sight of the moving bodies in front of him. He'd learned to block out the music until it was nothing but white noise.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The voice came from his right side, and he turned his head slowly, a rejection forming on his lips as he did not welcome this stranger and his attempts of flirting. However, his words froze in his mouth as he locked eyes with Alec, dressed in black and his pale skin lit up in the changing blue, violet and pink lights from the club.

His hazel eyes burned with mischief as the bartender, a moment later, placed two shots of tequila in front of them. Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec slid a dollar bill across the counter without breaking eye contact. His gaze was intense, and Magnus welcomed the shivers that ran down his spine, filling his body with electric tingles.

“It’s rare to see a Shadowhunter in the crowd, least of all the Head of the New York Institute. What brings you to the capital of Hell, Mr. Lightwood?” Magnus said after placing his now empty shot glass back on the counter. Alec was still in his formal wear, having attended meetings with Clave members all day.

“I needed a distraction,” was all he said before his gaze dropped to Magnus’ lips as he stepped closer, and entered Alec’s personal space.

“Is that so?” The question drowned when their lips met in a gentle kiss hello. Alec’s hand slipped underneath Magnus’ jacket, and found its place on his lower back. They both tasted the salt and sour lemon from their shot. 

“Hi,” Alec mumbled against his lips, almost inaudible from the pumping music of the club, but Magnus felt it, and responded with another firm kiss.

His hands ran up Alec’s arms until they landed on his shoulders where he reached in, and helped Alec out of his blazer. With his lips still firmly planted on Alec’s, moving to the steady beat of his heart, he unbuttoned the top three buttons of Alec’s silk button up, dragging his thumbs through his chest hairs.

“Hello indeed,” Magnus mused, as he leaned back against the counter. Alec looked stunning in the shifting lights, and the shirt he wore did wonders for his body. 

“How was your day?” Magnus prompted as they ordered another round of shots, which they downed quickly, and after that, a round of drinks. 

As Alec kept talking about his day, Magnus’ eyes drifted to the way Alec’s hair fell onto his forehead, and how it tinged with sweat that elicited from Alec’s forehead from the humidity of the club.

It was rare that Magnus got to see him like this surrounded by other people. Shoulders relaxed, hands waving around in the air in front of him, talking animatedly about a new proposition he had in mind for the next Clave meeting. 

With fondness and something else blooming in his chest, he stood from his chair, and dragged Alec with him to the dance floor. Alec looked dazed and stumbled a little on his feet, the Angelic powers of his Runes soothed by the alcohol running through his blood.

Magnus expertly led them through the crowded mass of people on the dancefloor until he found a space for them to dance without disturbance of others. Turning to face Alec, Magnus’ skin burned under his intense gaze, all dark hazel and full of emotion.

Snaking one arm around his waist and another around his neck, Magnus pulled him closer until their belt buckles pressed together, and the necklaces around Magnus’ neck got caught on Alec’s shirt buttons. 

It made Alec chuckle, a low rumble spilling over his lips, as they started moving together to the slow yet sensual beat of the song being played. Pressing their foreheads together, both sticky with sweat, Alec’s hand came to rest on Magnus - one cupping his cheek, the other on his lower back with his fingertips ghosting the skin below the waistband of his jeans.

With his heart beating to the beat of the song, Magnus got lost in the feeling of Alec’s firm hands on him, and the sweet smell of alcohol lingering to his breath as their lips met.

It was awkward at first, trying to find a common rhythm for their lips and their hips, but they made it work. At first is was gentle movements and gentle presses, but as the song changed and turned into something more upbeat, the rhythm of their bodies switched to match the rhythm of the song.

Warm, firm tongues tasted well known lips, teeth and mouths as they escaped the world around them, and created a bubble for themselves. Alec’s hands had trailed to Magnus’ hips, where he pulled him even closer. Magnus felt pressure build in his chest, which escaped his mouth in a soft moan when Alec bit down gently on his bottom lip.

And then Magnus had him pinned up against a wall outside of the club, blindly led by the alcohol in his blood, and the pleasure building in his body. Not remembering how they got there in the first place, Magnus found that the cool night air did nothing to calm the heat between them. 

Tracing Alec’s deflect Rune with his tongue, warm and wet, he found that Alec was the least boring soul he had ever met in his years on this Earth.


End file.
